The Queen's Rider
by Princess Liz
Summary: Kara want's to become a rider, but the God's have other idea for a girl with talent for ... (just read and find out)
1. stable girl

The Queen's Rider  
Author note: I'm sorry if i spelt anything wrong or if things arn't the same as in the books. I don't own all   
of the books so i have to try and remember stuff. Be a nice reader and review. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to Tomara Pierce except for Kara (she's mine)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara turned the corner to the stables of barony Olau. It was early morning and the sun was just   
starting to rise over the hills to the east. The snow from the hard winter was almost all gone.  
  
Kara who's proper name was Karalon Istar had long wavy brown that flowed down her back.   
She had a almost Yamani face and big brown eyes that spelled trouble whenever she got angry.   
  
She enterd the stable and went straight to Custard's stall. She had asked Sir Myles why he had   
given his horse such a name a pecuilar name and the only answer she had got, much to her anoyance, was  
"why not?" accompinied by a small chuckle. She guessed that there was probably more to the story than   
that but she didn't press. If Sir Myles wanted to tell than he would do it in his own time. Kara had learned   
in her 4 years working for Sir Myles that he could tell some very good stories if he could only do when he  
wanted too.  
  
Kara tacked up Custard. Sir Myles had been called away to Corus. His Highness the king  
needed him there for some "important buisness". Kara felt that Sir Myles should not be riding out in   
the early morning, excpecially since the roads had been inpassable only a week ago.  
  
Kara had just finished tacking up Custard when Sir Myles entered.  
  
"Is she ready to go" Sir Myles said while buckling on his riding gloves.  
  
"Yes sir" she replied promptly  
  
Kara lead Custard outside to the courtyard where Sir Myles mounted.  
  
"One day" he said "you should come to Corus with me and see the palace"  
  
With that said he smiled at her as a father smiles at a daughter then turned Custard towards the  
gate and rode out.  
  
"Good bye, sir" she called after him before turning around to go get ready for her day.  
  
Kara returned to her room. It was small but nice. When she had first arrived at barony Olau,   
she had shared a dormitory with the maids but she had been continuesly teased because her parents were  
dead and because she worked with horses , which , in their mind was a boy's job. She had gotten annoyed   
and gave one of the maids a black eye to shut her up. It didn't really work because the other maids had   
gotten really angry and she had ended up a lot worse than the maid she had hurt. After that she had been   
given her own room and a warning to stay away from the maids.  
  
Kara got changed out of her horse clothes into a simple dress of green wool. Wool was a   
horrible fabric it was so itchy, but Kara knew that if she put on a cotton dress as she would have in the   
summer she would havefrozen in 5 minutes flat.  
  
"Godess, help me stay awake in school today" she muttered as she hurried down a corridor to   
the room that the barony used as a class room.  
  
Sir Myles had given her leave to attend class in the morning so long as she attended to the  
horses in the afternoon.  
  
Sir Laxton was a good teacher. He was awfully strict on the younger students and there  
respect for him continued even at Kara's age. Kara and her friend Nathen were the two oldest at the age   
of 15. The youngest was a little girl of 8 nicknamed Little Lana. In total there were about 15 students or so.  
  
This morning as Kara and Nathen sat down they were each passed a piece of paper.  
It said: Would you like to join the Queen's Rider's ?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did u like ?  
Please review !  
Next chapter commin up as soon as i got the time  
  
~Dragon Lady~ 


	2. Would you like to join the Queen's Rider...

Thank you for all the reviews i got last time.  
Sorry about the spelling.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Kara and the plot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Would you like to join the   
Queen's Riders  
  
The Queen's Riders are a mounted fighting company  
skilled in the use of weapons, healing, and magic. We are  
presently looking for recruits.  
  
Requirments:  
  
You must be:  
  
1.15 years of age or older  
2.Single (without spouse or children)  
3.Phisically fit  
4.Able to read and write  
  
Notes:  
-You must be at the royal palace in Corus by the March full  
moon and present yourself to Buriram Tourakom.  
  
-You are not required to bring clothes, horses,or weapons.  
All your equipment will be supplied once u reach the   
palace.  
  
We hope to see you soon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara turned to Nathen  
  
"You going to go for it" She asked  
  
"I don't think so, I want to become a farmer for Sir Myles  
not spend my time running around the kingdom in the the  
freezing snow." he answered truthfully. "What about you?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't want to spend my whole life as a stable girl.  
and this seems as good a chance as any to get out of here. Not  
that I don't like it here she said quickly when she saw the hurt   
Nathen's eyes.  
  
This morning Kara's mind wasn't on the school work. She decided  
that before she made a desicion she would ask Sir Myles for his   
opinion.  
  
Sir Myles arrived back late the next night.  
  
"Sir" she called out tentativly while knocking on the study door.  
  
"Come in" said a tierd voice from inside  
  
Kara entered quietly closing the old oak door. Inside their was a   
large room with big floor to cieling legth windows looking down on the   
courtyard.In the room there was a fire place with a the embers still glowing,  
sevral potted plants and a large desk. Behind the desk sat Sir Myles.  
  
"What can I do for you, Kara" asked Sir Myles.  
  
"Sir, yesterday at school we got a poster about the Queen's Riders and..."  
  
" You were wodering if you should join?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Sir Myles thought for a moment "Kara, the Queen's Riders is hard, more   
than half drop out in the first year. Only 3 out of 10 ever actually make   
it to being assigned permanent rider groups.  
  
Kara thought it over  
  
"I know sir but I still want to try. If I don't try then i'll never know   
if I was able to or not."  
  
"Well then, child" replied Sir Myles "you have my blessing".  
  
"Thank-you, sir" replied Kara as she left the office.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later Kara stood outside the stable her hands holding   
Beachwood's reins. Beachwood was a little palamino pony(with a bad attitude)  
that Kara was riding to Corus.Kara mounted and gave Nathen a hug from the   
saddle.  
  
"You be good" was his farewell  
  
"Me, good?!?" was her answer  
  
"Thought it was too much to ask for".  
  
Kara turned away as Nathen walked back into the manor. She was travelling   
Corus with a group of merchants who had stopped overnight at barony Olau and   
owed a favor or two to Sir Myles. He had asked them to look after her till   
she got to Corus.  
  
She had one last look at barony Olau, she new she would not miss this place,   
their was going to be so much more to do once she reached Corus.  
  
The head merchant gave the order and slowly they(the merchants and Kara)   
started out the gate and over the hill where they disapeared from view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please, Please, Please review.  
~Dragonfly~ 


End file.
